Things Unspoken
by Chibi's Sister
Summary: If she could only hear the words she steals away... A fluffy Ardentshipping oneshot.


A/N: A fluffy Ardentshipping piece I wrote a few years back--spruced up a _little_ for posting, but not much, so apologies. I figured the world needs more Ardentshipping so it was worth digging out this old piece.

Things Unspoken

Across the room, _she_ catches my eye. It's impossible not to notice her. She's like a sun-catcher on a window; every single sunbeam seems to find its way to her and be reflected back, more beautiful than ever. It's like there's a sun behind each of those lovely hazel eyes that light up the room. _Sunshine_. That's the perfect word for her. It's warm, bright, cheerful, and beautiful, just like her. Just like the sun, she can melt any clouds away. Just the thought of her can make me smile.

I think she noticed me! She did, I know it. She's looking at me; she's smiling! Oh man, she's coming towards me. What do I do? What should I say? My mind whirls in panic. C'mon, gotta keep it together here. Just be cool. I smile brightly and open my mouth to say something. Something clever, something sweet, something heartfelt. _You're amazing, do you know that? Every time I see you, I'm like a little kid, I can't even think straight. Even the very first time I saw you, I knew you were special. You're like a lily that grows in the mud, so pure and innocent, despite what's all around you. And you're fragile. I know just how fragile. One cruel word can shatter, an icy blast can freeze. But I swear I'll protect you. I'll be your shield; I'll be your fortress. I'll be the loving arms that hold and protect you. I'll be your everything if you'll let me._

My mouth is open, but the words don't come. I can only stutter, then choke and splutter as _he_ links arms with her, giving her an enticing grin. He says something to her, under his breath, something that I can't hear, strain as I might. She giggles slightly and a rosy blush spreads over her porcelain cheeks. It must be a compliment. He's good at those, always making her smile and blush. He's glamorous, I'll give him that. He attracts attention like a neon sign flashing in the night. He's handsome, charming, debonair. He's so smooth and polished, a glossy gemstone. I'm just a rock beside him, a plain, boring rock. _But I'm steady. I'll never let you down. I'll be the foundation you build your house on, the wall that shields you from the storm. I'll be firm, I'll be solid, I'll always be there. If you let me. _

I sigh, helplessly, hopelessly, watching her gaze at him. Her eyes are so beautiful, angelic, even, innocent and peaceful, almost childish in their ingenuous delight. But angles soar up in the sky; their feet never touch the ground. His eyes are angular, mature, mysterious, and exotic. They promise her excitement, thrills, and adventure. They promise her things she's never seen before. They promise her she'll never be bored. Rock is boring. It's the same, predictable, it doesn't change. But you can trust it. It won't sweep you out into danger and leave you hanging. _I'd never leave you hanging. You could trust me, give me your heart and know it'd be safe. I'd never hurt you or led you into danger. You're too precious for that. Someone as special as you should be cherished, kept safe and warm. I'd do that for you. If you let me. _

Now they're talking, in low tones I can't overhear, and she's giggling. He's grinning and pointing things out, from the starry night sky to the new necklace she's wearing. _I noticed that too._ I want to say. I want to go over there and grab her arm away from him. I want to tell her that her eyes look like stars when she smiles. But I don't. I can't ever find the words to steal her away. He's quicker, slicker, glibber. He knows exactly what to say and when and how to say it. He says the perfect compliment and he's got the perfect smile He's perfected the art of romance. But it makes me wonder, what does it all mean to him? He's been through this with a score of other girls, you can tell, by the way he knows his way so effortlessly, by the practiced ease of his suave words. He's got an eye for beauty, that's for sure, and a roguish charm. _But does he see you the way I do?_ _Does he see an angel, fallen from heaven? Or is that just a pick-up line to him_? _Does he see someone incredible? Or just someone incredibly beautiful? 'Cause I see more than just your pretty face. I see your tender heart, your sweet, sensitive smile. Does he ever tell you how kind you are? Because I would. Does he ever tell you that one word from you can make his day? I would. I would tell you that your innocent hope, your pure, sweet faith can make even a boring, solid rock lift off the ground for a second. I would if only you'd let me. _

I walk over to them, determined to say _something_. Anything to pry his arm off her waist, to turn her sweet hazel eyes at me instead of him. _Anything for just a moment with you. _But when I get there, my mouth runs dry. All my thoughts seem to drain out of my head. I stutter a greeting. He looks down at me, an amused scorn blazing in his exotic eyes. I feel my face burn, with anger and embarrassment mixed. He tells me to run off, so casual and commanding, like I'm nothing. I want to tell him to get lost, but I don't. _Because I know you wouldn't like it._ I glance at her. She smiles, kindly. Everything she does is kind. Her eyes are like cinnamon buns, warm, sticky, and sweet. Her expression is friendly, but strained with the awkwardness of the confrontation. She's never liked conflict. And while she might like me fine, she's no damsel in distress; hardly waiting to be saved from her charming prince. I glance downward, unable to say anything more.

He walks off with her and I watch, heart aching and head spinning. So he's charismatic, smooth, good with words, flashy and shiny like a rhinestone. And I'm plain, and ordinary and solid, like a boring old rock. But rocks are patient; they don't go away. I can wait. _I'll wait for you. I'll wait for the glamour to wear off, for the lure of the new and exciting to fade. I'll wait until you need someone solid and steady and sure. Then I'll be here. Because I love you, Serenity. And I'll love you forever, whether you let me or not._

A/N: The speaker is Tristan and the other guy is Duke Devlin, in case you couldn't tell. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!_  
_


End file.
